Tiem Fur Moar Fluff,da?
by startswithanS
Summary: This was inspired by icons on dA,kolkolkol,and the Winter character song.Please excuse the title, I just re-used the title I used for my fic on dA I seriously can not think of a better title It's Canada x Russia and nottopqualityatall.I own no character!


Erm, sorry in advance for anything at all. ambiguous apology!

* * *

I woke up jolting, a twitch ran up from my lower back to my neck.

My forehead was dampening my hair.

**It feels like blood is running down my head** I throw myself out of my fluffy covers that match my furry companion, up to the body length mirror.

Through blurred vision I see that there is no **blood**

But....how?

_lead pipe, shining with what little light there is in this cold,dark basement_

I shiver, I swore I could see the _blinding shine_  
Swore I could feel the _freezing sharp metal_  
_I swore I could taste the blood and lead when it __**smashed into my mouth**_

What kind of dream was that?

A nightmare  
I shiver again and sniff...

_No....I hear all the time how scary or creepy he is, but I've never seen cruel violet eyes before! I-I've always seen kind and calm amethyst....lightly veilied by soft,pale blond hair..._  
I grab my red sweatshirt and pull it over my white t-shirt and grab my glasses.  
I head downstairs and make myself some hot cocoa. It's really easy to make too! All I did was take equal amounts of cocoa powder and sugar and mix it together, and heat up milk.  
Looking in the fridge, yesterday's breakfast feast still lingers. I sigh and grab the plastic wrapped plate. No use in making more pancakes when I already have too much leftover from an albino Awesome raid.

I throw the used plastic wrap away and put my pancakes in the microwave. I stood and sipped my hot cocoa, waiting for my pancakes to be done.

Suddenly, I feel something tap my shoulder-  
I shriek and it doesn't even phase me that I dropped my mug until my foot is **on fire** and there's a loud crash of glass, which some shards sprinkle around my feet.  
I must be still in my nightmare to jump like that, the shock sent me stumbling backwards  
**stepping into the glass** and crashing backwards into strong...warmth?  
I gasped and looked up.  
_kind and calm amethyst_  
I-Ivan?

"Matvey! Are you ok?"  
He looked so concerned...  
And cuddly.  
"I...uhh...well..."  
_**BEEP**_  
How long has the timer been going off?  
The strong,warm arms scoop me up as if I weighed nothing.  
He carried me out of the kitchen and into my bathroom, trailing hot cocoa behind.  
I saw sat on the edge of the bathtub, and he lifted my bare feet to inspect whatever damage hot cocoa and glass inflicted.

**Blood**  
I gagged, remembering the nightmare where I was **beaten** by my _own lover_  
I saw a pang of panic in his eyes as he looked up.  
"Matvey? You don't look good at all" with an ungloved hand he reached up and felt my forehead  
_soft and warm_

He frowns. "You have a fever, my little Matvey" He wipes away blood and hot cocoa, removes any shards of glass from my feet,cleanes them, and bandages them up.  
"I..." "You should lie down,da?" "B-But the mess in the kitchen...and the pancakes..."  
He pats my head. "I intrude your house and scare you,da? My responsibility,ok?"  
I bite my lip as I melt- _such a beautiful smile he wears around me_

Effortlessly again he lifts me up, brings me back to where the shivering started.  
"M-Matvey? You're shaking."  
He lays me down and pulls the covers up. An involuntary whimper escapes me, I find myself tugging on his sleeve.  
He frowns again. "What is wrong? You look so scared-let me help you,da?" He sits on the edge of the bed.  
I squeak out,"I-I had a nightmare..."  
Ivan says nothing but leans over, I can only assume the _thunking_ I hear is him taking his boots off? He stands up and walks over to the other side of the bed,  
_Did Kumajiro leave the room or something?_  
Ivan takes off his jacket and leaves it on a chair. He leaves his scarf on and crawls under the covers next to me.  
The _strong,cuddly,and warm arms_ wrap around me.  
I sniff and snuggle into the cozy embrace.  
He strokes my hair," No matter what it was, my little Matvey-I am here now,da?Nothing shall hurt you. I love you."  
I smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

Ahhhh you made it through?

Well no. As stated,inspired by icons on dA,nyet? if you wanna know check out the fic on deviantart. Either look it up or ask for my username (it's not the same!)  
Also inspired by Russia's song winter!

and kolkolkol

Er...

I was inspired by Russia,ok? C8


End file.
